Connie's mind
by katwolf22
Summary: The Trustees go into Connie's mind to see Kullervo's mark. Mr. Coddrington makes Connie mad. What is in store for him? Will Kullervo break free? If so, what will happen to Connie?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready Connie?" Sentinel asked me.

I wasn't sure how to answer him truthfully.

I felt ready to get it over with, but not with Ivor Coddrington and Hoo, the weather giant, running threw my mind. The trustees had to see Kullervo's mark in my head. I closed my eyes and nodded to Sentinel. I went into my mind and they all came into view, except Mr. Coddrington and Hoo. " Where are they?" Kinga wondered out loud. She began pacing up and down.

"_Why don't you go in and wait for him_?"

I said in my mind. I made a drawbridge appear in my head and opened it up for them. They all walked across and waited. I reluctantly opened my mind out to Mr. Coddrington and Hoo. They appeared on the other side of the drawbridge . Hoo turned to mist and wrapped around Mr. Coddrington. " Where were you?" Kinga said, slightly annoyed.

" That criminal wouldn't let us connect with her!" he shouted, walking across the drawbridge towards them.

"_What! Criminal!"_

I shouted, forgetting they could hear me. I started pulling the drawbridge up fast with Mr. Coddrington still on it. He started running as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. The drawbridge tilted up enough that he fell straight down. He landed face-first at the feet of the other Trustees. Laughing echoed around my mind. I couldn't help it. He deserved it! Criminal! Ugh! The other Trustees looked down at him with amused expressions.

He stood up and grumbled, "See what see does? She should be banded from the Society indefinitely!" I was raging mad. Fire came up from behind him and caught the back of his pants on fire. "Ow!!!" he shouted, running around like a mad person. The laughing presumed. "Connie!" Sentinel shouted. I imagined a bucket full of ice cold water. I dropped it on him and the fire on his pants went out. The fire burned a hole in the back of his pants, showing his blue and red _Superman_ boxers. Sentinel and the other Trustees tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. They all burst out laughing, practically rolling on the floor with laughter. He shook himself like a pissed cat (which is what he exactly looked like) and glared at them. That only made the laughing louder. When everyone finally gained control of themselves, Eagle-child spoke up. " It's not wise to insult your host," he informed him. Sentinel said, "Let's go, we don't have time to waste." The group marched onward, still laughing every few minutes at the expression on Mr. Coddrington's face.


	2. The Memory Chamber

**New chapter! This is taking place when the Trustees wanted to see Kullervo's mark in ****Mines of the Minotaur****.**

** Thanks for all the reviews! ****I will update as soon as I can!**

**Also for anyone who doesn't know what etched is,**

** etched: to delineate or impress clearly**

**Me: I do not own the books or characters.**

**Mr. Coddrington: Yeah, because if she did I would be dead!**

**Me: *hits him in his head* Yes you would, so be quiet so they can read!**

The group wandered into a large cavern about as wide as a football field. It was pitch black except for a silver glow in the corner, coming towards them. "What is that?" Kira asked. The glow came to stand in front of them. It took on the form of a young girl with black hair with mismatched eyes,

one green and one brown. "It's the universal," Sentinel answered Kira. They all stared at the young Connie. "Hello all, welcome to the memory chamber," she said. When she said that, the room flashed in a blinding white light before settling into a dim glow. "So we can see her memories then? Well now we can see how see recklessly summoned that snowstorm a few days ago!" Mr. Coddrington shouted.

The room around them became Connie's bedroom. They saw her asleep on her bed with Argand beside her. The younger Connie came from behind them saying, "She can't hear us nor can we touch her or anything here. Remember this is only a memory."

They saw Connie's eyes open and Argand's snout twitching. They watched her look at the ceiling for what seemed like hours before she sat up. She looked like her head was hurting. She drank some water from a glass by her bed before she got up and put a robe on. She wandered to the window and opened it up, shivering in the sudden cold. They saw her suddenly go rigid and walked over to see what made her stop cold. They saw horse shapes coming out of the sea fast.

Connie ran from the window down the stairs with the others running after her. "They're here!" she screamed, "Get out of the house!" She put on her slippers and ran to the beach, the group still following silently. They saw a horse crash into the cliff, making dust and small stones fall. Connie started to whistle, drawing the horse away from its destructive path. "See?! She's calling the horses forward!" Mr. Coddrington shouted. "Shut up and watch!" Sentinel growled at him.

They watched Connie get attacked by the horse, making her fall to the ground. She struggled to her feet, swaying a bit. She broke into a run with the horses dashing after her. Lightening flashed, and the horses caught up to her, bringing themselves down upon her. The horses continued to trample her while the Trustees' and Sentinel's face were etched in horror.

Sentinel ran to her, trying to protect her, but the horses went straight through him and continued hitting Connie. She was continuously dragged into the waves until she was fully submerged. The cliff ahead of her crumbled and fell, going threw the group of horrified watchers. "Stop it!" Connie screamed, gasping, trying to crawl out of the waves, "Help!"

They saw her fast- forwarding threw the next part, for some reason. When their vision came back, they saw Connie sitting down with a blanket around her. They saw shadows step out of the darkness.

The Trustees.

They never saw themselves so mean before. Their eyes were piercing through Connie. They scared themselves, not mentioning what it was doing to Connie.

They blinked and they were back in the chamber, the young Connie staring intently at them. "Now do you all see the damage she caused that night?" Mr. Coddrington said, but not normally as loud for he was also a bit shaken by what he had just seen. "You are a total fool!" Sentinel shouted, " She had nearly sacrificed her own life to stop that cliff from falling, protecting Evelyn, Mack, and countless others and all you can do is shout at her and ban her from being a part of the stupid Society?!"

Everyone else was shocked though his words rang true to all of them, except Mr. Coddrington and Hoo. Mr. Coddrington balled his hands into fists while Sentinel lowered his head to charge at him. "Why don't we just leave this room now?" Kinga suggested, stepping in between the two. Sentinel straightened up, but Mr. Coddrington's hands didn't relax as they walked out of the room with young Connie following them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked for a while until they came upon a door. "This is it!" Sentinel shouted. They went inside and gasped. There, in front of Kullervo's mark was an eagle.

It was him.

Kullervo himself.

**Ahh! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll update soon. Please review! Next chapter is going to be fulll of action between Kullervo and the Group. **


End file.
